villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vigilante (Arrowverse)
An unnamed man, publicly nicknamed Vigilante, is an active vigilante operating in Star City after Genesis Day, using lethal weapons to carry out his acts. He has also been dubbed Mr. Ski Goggles by Felicity Smoak. He serves as an anti-villain in Season 5 of the CW superhero TV series Arrow, and will appear as the presumed main antagonist in Season 6. Vigilante's identity is currently unknown. Although he was believed to be Adrian Chase, this theory was debunked when Chase was revealed as Prometheus. It has even been stated by the producers that his identity will not be revealed until Season 6. Biography Origins Emerging as a dangerous vigilante after Genesis Day, enacted by infamous sorcerer and terrorist Damien Darhk, Vigilante messed with Triad gun-running deals in Star City, and also tried to stop their money laundering through Star City Trust Bank. These actions brought the attention of Felicity Smoak, who was looking for recruits to join up with Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and fight off crime in Star City, of which Oliver had become the Mayor. She had called him a "hacktivist" due to his technological knowledge. The identity of Vigilante is unknown, with no known hints as to who he is. However, given his obvious experience with deadly weapons and computers, it is possible that he is a former Navy SEAL, a former member of the United States Armed Forces (likely under General Walker), or even a former member of A.R.G.U.S. under Amanda Waller. Season 5 After the Spooky Crew, a gang of skull-masked criminals, began robbing banks, Vigilante went after them. During their heist at Star City National Bank, Vigilante killed Rickie Jenkins. That night, they hit Star City Allied Bank. However, before Vigilante could kill any of them, Team Arrow intervened, with Green Arrow asserting his opposition to what Vigilante was doing, causing the latter to quickly escape. Later on, he attacked the Papp Motel where Eric Dunn was hiding. Fortunately, Green Arrow was there and escaped with Dunn. The following night, Team Arrow posed as the gang, pretending to rob Star City Trust Bank. Vigilante saw through the ruse and knocked Artemis out, taking Mr. Terrific as a hostage. Allowing the rest of the team to go, Green Arrow shot an arrow at Vigilante before he could kill Mr. Terrific, strapping him to a pillar. Before he could be unmasked, an explosive went off, allowing him time to escape. Vigilante once again engaged with Green Arrow and Spartan at a warehouse, but before his bullets could hit them, they were saved by The Flash, who needed Team Arrow to help in facing an alien race known as the Dominators. As Green Arrow tracks down a member of the Bertinelli crime family for interrogation, seeking to find the person that shot up City Hall and killed 7 people. However, Vigilante arrives and shoots the gangster to death right before the Green Arrow's eyes, believing that he'd done him a favor in getting one less criminal off the streets. Green Arrow accuses Vigilante of being a dangerous criminal himself for his brutal methods, and thus the masked avenger fires upon him before escaping. After it is publicly revealed that mayor Oliver Queen willingly hid the truth of the murder of Detective Billy Malone from the public (that Green Arrow killed him, but by accident, unbeknownst to anyone else), even convincing a coroner to fake the autopsy report, Vigilante adds Oliver to his kill list, because he holds Oliver's "corrupt" methods in contempt. This leads to Vigilante attacking Oliver's limo at night after the first part of his impeachment hearing, with District Attorney Adrian Chase and Oliver's half-sister Thea Queen also being inside. Everyone inside the car survives and Thea and Oliver both engage Vigilante, only to be defeated. Vigilante himself is only scared away when Dinah Drake, the new Black Canary, blasts him away with her sonic scream. The impact breaks off part of Vigilante's visor. The visor part is later used by Prometheus to track down Vigilante. On a rooftop, Prometheus engages Vigilante as he claims that Oliver is his enemy to kill. Vigilante replies that he will kill Oliver first and opens fire at Prometheus. Prometheus dives into cover and ambushes Vigilante from behind, throwing him off a rooftop after a brief struggle; Vigilante somehow saves himself and Prometheus, unmasking himself as Adrian, reports a Vigilante sighting. The next night, as Oliver prepares for a press conference in which he would explain why he covered up Malone's death, Vigilante sat in a building across the street with a sniper rifle, intending to take a shot at him. However, Team Arrow arrives and they manage to stop him; Mr. Terrific uses ball-shaped metal devices as bombs to stun Vigilante, who ends up escaping from them in the end, having failed to kill Oliver. Oliver, meanwhile, publicly-announces that Green Arrow killed Malone and he didn't want to believe that he was responsible, thus making him a fugitive again and allowing Vigilante the upper-hand in battles to come. Personality Vigilante has shown so far that he has little-to-no morality or care for many of his actions. His view of criminals, particularly in organized crime, is that all of them are dangerous and should be eliminated; this matches the outlook of Oliver Queen during his early days as "the Hood", killing mercilessly and without care. Though Vigilante seems to be less moral than Oliver, who later became known as the Green Arrow and caused less bloodshed than he did before, he still seems to consider himself equal to Green Arrow, as they are both vigilantes rooting out criminals. While Green Arrow interrogated a mobster, Vigilante, not caring that he could provide information about his connections to other gangs in Star City, shoots him dead while Green Arrow watches. Green Arrow condemned his actions, but Vigilante didn't care for his words. His efforts to cleanse the city of crime and corruption seems to know no bounds; to this end, he targeted Mayor Oliver Queen after he was revealed to have covered up the circumstances surrounding the death of Detective Billy Malone, meaning he views political corruption as being reason enough to be put on his kill list. When he fails to accomplish a hit, Vigilante is unrelenting in his pursuit of them, despite outside resistance from police officers or even Green Arrow, as mentioned before. His pursuit of Oliver, not knowing that he is the Green Arrow at the time, led him to be confronted by Prometheus, who wanted to be the one to kill him himself, but Vigilante, being as stubborn as he is, didn't care, fighting Prometheus head-on and escaping from him to continue his goals. Skills *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Vigilante is shown to have excellent combat skills. He is able to defeat multiple bandits and thugs, an Olympian awardee like Curtis Holt, who is trained personally by Oliver Queen. He was able to fight on par with the Green Arrow. *'Expert marksman:' Vigilante prefers guns and rifles as his favorite type of weapons, and has great proficiency with them, as was shown in battle against Eric Dunn's group and Team Arrow. His aim is so precise, he was able to shatter one of Artemis' launched arrows by firing a bullet straight down the head. *'Hacking:' Vigilante has at least basic hacking skills. *'Intimidation:' Vigilante is shown to effectively terrorize people, both his enemies and unwilling allies like a gun shop owner. The latter said that Vigilante was much more frightening than Spartan. * Peak of human physical condition: The Vigilante seems to be in top physical condition and well-trained fighter, as he was able to kill one of Eric Dunn's followers, and later injure and defeat the other. He was able to battle Green Arrow with an injured shoulder for some time, albeit being pushed back. *'Stealth:' Vigilante is shown to have great skills in stealth, being able to sneak closely to Mr. Terrific and Artemis, silently defeat both of them. His skill also allows him to seamlessly disappear from sight without a trace, making it difficult to keep up with him. Equipment *'Vigilante suit:' Vigilante's suit is comprised of black leather and computerized orange goggles that resemble ski goggles. *'Guns:' Vigilante uses guns while on patrol in Star City. Gallery Vigilante.png arrow-vigilante.jpg echo-kellum1.jpg Green_Arrow_tries_to_unmask_Vigilante.png unnamedVigilante.jpg vigilante-shoots-wild-dog-arrow-0515.jpg yr538neanyncragcpr81.jpg Damien_Darhk_with_his_trophies.png|Vigilante's mask alongside other fallen heroes in Damien Darhk's collection. Vigilante_concept_art.png|Vigilante's concept art. Trivia *He is willing to kill civilians and accept it as collateral damage. *He was thought by viewers to be Adrian Chase, but that turned out to be wrong. However, the producers of the show promised that Vigilante's identity will be revealed in the sixth season of the show *Vigilante is killed as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Flash, Evelyn Sharp/Artemis, Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Felicity Smoak (Vigilante) in the Doomworld reality created in Legends of Tomorrow. It is erased soon after by the Legends. *According to Felicity Smoak's files, Vigilante considers himself a red hat hacker or "hacktivist". Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Mr. Terrific Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists